


Generosity

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracia is generous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordannaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all.

X X X

“Oh!”

“What is it, honey?” Maes rushed to Gracia’s side, catching hold of her, supporting her weight against his chest.

She batted at his forearm. “It’s not me, or the baby, you silly man.”

“Are you sure?” Maes rubbed his scruffy cheek against hers.

Gracia was sure he was going to leave a burn behind. “Positive! Don’t you think I’d know?” Her hands dipped down to cradle her stomach, Maes’s hands moving down to cover hers.

“So what is it?” he mumbled in her ear.

Leaning back against him, she smiled. His hands were moving over her belly, feeling the baby as it kicked against the walls of flesh that contained it. “I just remembered. Didn’t you say the Elric brothers are in town?”

“Yeah?” Maes sounded confused, something Gracia savored. It was nice to be able to surprise him once in a while.

“Ed’s birthday is the day after tomorrow. We should have them over for dinner.”

Maes kissed her cheek. “That’s what I love about you. So generous.”

“Is that what you’re going to tell Roy later?” Gracia tilted her head so she could at least see part of Maes’s face.

He shrugged. “It’s true! You’re very generous and giving with your time, especially for those poor boys. Inviting them to dinner when you’re pregnant? That’s going to be a lot of work for you!”

“And you, don’t forget.” Gracia elbowed him lightly, grinning when he grunted. “I need someone to clean the house.”

“Oh. Clean? Gee, honey, I think I need to do some overtime at work, you know, catch bad guys!” Maes kissed her cheek noisily, standing her upright. “Bubye!” He raced out the door so fast, he nearly left smoke marks behind.

“I knew there had to be an easy way to get rid of him,” Gracia told her stomach, as the baby kicked, leaving a footprint against her upper abdomen. She tapped the foot and it disappeared. “Don’t worry, baby. Your daddy will be coming home soon.”

X X X


End file.
